A private base station can be installed in a home and connected to the Internet. The private base station is able to accept communication session hand-offs from public base stations. For example, a user that is driving an automobile may engage in a voice call by using a wireless telephone that communicates with a public base station. When the user arrives at home, the public base station will hand-off the wireless telephone to the private base station. The user seamlessly continues their voice call through the private base station.
Many homes also have a Local Area Network (LAN) that is connected to various devices, such as computers, telephones, and televisions. The LAN is often coupled to a modem that provides Internet access. Thus, the various devices communicate with one another through the LAN and communicate over the Internet through the modem. The private base station typically communicates over the Internet through the modem.